Caja de Cristal
by KokoMenta
Summary: Una chica que pierde a su padre y todo el dinero de la familia. Llevándola a las drogas y desesperación . Las familias mas poderosas de la ciudad, comienzan a tener conflictos dentro del negocio. Debido a los problemas entre los Vincenti y Santos. El jefe de familia Santos Balsano, estafa y asesina a Rogelio Vincenti. Santos se queda con todas las propiedades de su amigo, incluyen


" **Voy hacia ti"**

No me puedes dejar así Jong. Tú y yo tenemos historia.

-Lo siento Hi. Ya no siento lo mismo que alguna vez sentí cuando nos conocimos.

-Es por él, ¿no es así?. ¿Él es mejor amante? por eso me abandonas- gritó Lee Hi.

-Debo irme.- Jong contesto ignorando las palabras de su ex esposa y futura madre de su hijo.

-De acuerdo. Si no puedo retenerte o cambiar tu parecer, entonces yo debo confesarte algo. No te sientas obligado o con la necesidad de hacerte cargo.- respondió dolida y con despecho.

-¿Ahora cuál sorpresa me tienes? - respondió Jong poniendo sus maletas cerca de la puerta.

-¡Va a ser padre!-

-Vamos, ¡no digas estupideces!- No puedes quedar embarazada. Pareces no recordar las palabras del médico.

-Lo estoy. El médico cometió una equivocación.- dijo Lee convencida de que Jong se quedase.

-No te creo. Eres mentirosa y manipuladora. Nunca cambiaras, aunque tuvieses un hijo.- respondió indiferente.

-Bien. No creas ni una palabra y lárgate con ese sujeto. ¡Maldito desgraciado! Pero en está vida todo se paga Jong.

Kim Jonghyun miró con recelo y rabia a su ex pareja y azoto la puerta detrás de él.

Lee Hi observo desde la ventana a su hombre subir a una camioneta. Ambos individuos compartieron un beso de saludo. Hi no despego la mirada. Hasta que el vehículo arranco y se alejo. La joven golpeo con fuerza el marco de la ventana. Nunca volvió a saber de Kim Jonghyun.

El embarazo de Lee Hi fue difícil. Pues ninguno de sus padres se hizo cargo de ella. La dejaron a la deriva. Afortunadamente una noche su manager la contacto y ofreció trabajos como anfitriona en programas de variedad. Así se mantuvo ganando la vida durante varios meses. Una vez nacido el bebé, la chica regreso a los escenarios. Al comienzo, fue complicado, pero la gente empezó a reconocerla y seguirla. Durante muchos años su éxito se mantuvo fijo. Su hijo crecía y las preguntas sobre su padre se hacían más frecuentes. El manager de Hi le ofreció jugar el papel de padre, mientras Jonghyun aparecía. Pero Kim Jonghyun, nunca creyó en el embarazo de ella. La cantante aceptó. Ten su hijo veía al manager como una figura paterna, pero en el fondo el chico sabía que ese sujeto no era su sangre.

-Madre, dime. ¿Porqué mi padre no vive con nosotros?- pregunto el joven de 17 años.

-Tu padre es Vernon, tu lo sabes.- contesto esquivando la mirada del chico.

-No. Él no es mi padre. Agradezco su cariño, consejos y presencia como figura paterna. Pero Vernon, es solo tu manager y nada más. Quiero saber, ¿dónde se encuentra papá?

-Hijo.- respondió con lágrimas.- No sé.- Si lo supiera lo diría.-

-No es así. Jamás lo harías.- Eso es egoísmo.- contesto Ten.

-Hijo. Ya te lo he dicho varias veces.- No es por egoísmo, quiero protegerte.- replico Hi.

-Bien. Pues no digas nada. - exclamó Ten enojado.

-Es hora de salir Hi.- grito Vernon desde afuera de la habitación.

-Vamos hijo.- suplico a Ten levantarse y acompañarla a la conferencia.

-Esto me aburre.- Hemos pasado toda mi vida viajando.- Estoy harto.-

La madre lo observó con tristeza. Se levanto de la silla y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro. La cantante salió junto a sus maquillistas. Una de ellas volteo antes de salir de la habitación y se inclinó hacia él.

-No le insistas más a tu madre.- Mejor sal de aquí y ve en busca de tu padre.- aconsejo la chica.

Ten la miro con curiosidad. Ella se enderezo y le regalo una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta.

Después de unas horas Hi regreso al hotel. Ten estaba en la terraza mirando la ciudad. La joven maquillista se despidió de la cantante y abandonó la habitación. Fijo su mirada en el chico. Se aproximo y saludo.

-Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer?

-No sé.- Pero porqué insistes tanto.-

-Pues porque sé el sentimiento dentro de ti.- Supongamos que yo pase lo mismo cuando tenía tu edad.-

-¿Tenías mi edad?- Pero hace cuanto fue eso, ¿dos años atrás?

-La chica sonrió.- El punto es ir en busca de tu padre. Desde hace tres años trabajo con tu madre y recuerdo escuchar a las señoras hablar sobre tu necesidad de conocer el paradero de tu padre. Sus habilidades, carácter, virtudes, defectos etc. Yo sé en el fondo tus ganas de salir y buscarlo.- contesto observándolo sin parpadear.

-No suena mal.- Olvidas un pequeño problema.- respondió suspirando

-Si si. - contesto fastidiada.-Eres menor de edad y si tu madre se entera de tu plan o te vas sin avisar. Manda a toda la policía a buscarte.- Por eso tienes un mes para planear dónde viajaras y cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en ese país.- Bueno, debo irme. Mañana es la entrevista con Cosmic Girl magazine. Tu madre debe verse fenomenal y para eso debo descansar.

Ten miró como se alejaba la chica. Todo tenía sentido, sí quería conocer a su padre y Hi no decía nada sobre él. Entonces no quedaba otra opción mas que ir en su búsqueda y cuestionarlo hasta conocer respuestas.

"No todo es lo que parece"

~~Hi observo desde la ventana a su hombre subir a una camioneta. Ambos individuos compartieron un beso de saludo. Hi no despego la mirada. Hasta que el vehículo arranco y se alejo. La joven golpeo con fuerza el marco de la ventana. Nunca volvió a saber de Kim Jonghyun~~

-¡Al parecer lo tomo con mucha madurez!- exclamo la persona conduciendo la suv.

-Lee Hi siempre fue caprichosa.- contesto JongHyun.- Y esos caprichos se volvieron, rabietas, celos y al final me cansó.

\- Lo creo amigo.-Nada más de ver como se desquito con la pared me da miedo.- dijo observando por el retrovisor, como si aun pudiera recordar esa imagen. Ha de haber pensado que era tu "amante". Con este cabello corto jaja- rió. -Dime algo.- ¿Porqué acudiste a mi en vez de Kibum?- Pregunto con curiosidad

Jong la miro con ojos de pistola. Amber había introducido a esos dos tortolos. Después de casi 3 años de relación y posible ceremonia matrimonial. Kibum decidió huir con su ahora prometida Yerim. Gran sorpresa para Jong, quien aseguraba que la relación entre ellos sería duradera y feliz.

-No me recuerdes a ese gato salvaje.-Traidor e hipócrita. Se fue con esa tipa. ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? Asustado se cubrió los labios. Esas mismas palabras las había escuchado hace menos de 30 minutos de la boca de su ex mujer, Lee Hi.

-El karma es una perra, ¿no?- contesto Amber- No todo es lo que parece.- susurró.- Bueno y a todo esto. ¿Dónde piensas quedarte mientras consigues alguien que te mantenga?- dijo burlándose

-No soy un mantenido.- Yo jamás me acerque a Kibum por su dinero.- contesto irritado.- Además tú fuiste cupido. No me vengas con eso.-

-Ok. Perdón Jong.- Era broma.- contesto con una sonrisa.- Quédate conmigo. Vivo sola y no me vendría mal tu compañía.

-¿Desde cuándo?- pregunto Jong.

-Ya ves como es Luna. Fiestera y pata de perro. No puedo tener una roomate así. Así que, se fue con el resto de las chicas. Comparten una casa a las afueras de Seúl. Yo soy más de películas...pasar tiempo en casa. A menos que me llamen de la agencia y tenga un trabajo, de lo contrario...

-Te quedas en casa.- Jong termino la frase.- Bien, me quedo contigo.- Pero por favor, no intentes presentarme chicos. Quiero darme un tiempo.

-Esta bien.- dijo apagando el motor de la camioneta.

Los dos chicos bajaron las maletas de la cajuela. Amber recibió una llamada. Cerro la puerta del apartamento y subió las escaleras de inmediato. Azoto la puerta de la recámara y se recostó. Mientras JongHyun, se alborotaba su cabello en son de cansancio. Fue a la habitación donde solía quedarse años atrás. Antes de conocer a Lee Hi. Boto en el suelo las dos maletas y se aventó a la cama. Cayendo en un sueño profundo. Las horas pasaron. Al abrir los ojos, el joven observo las luces de las ciudad. Golpearon la puerta. Jong respondió con voz ronca. Amber entro y se sentó junto a él.

-No te molestes conmigo por favor.- junto sus manos y empezó a frotarlas.

-Ash.- replico Jong.- ¿Qué demonios hiciste?- pregunto frotándose los ojos.-

-Invite unos amigos a cenar.- contesto cubriendo la cara con ambas manos.-

-Por mi no hay problema.- Siempre y cuando no sea una de tus tantas artimañas para jugarle al cupido de nuevo.- dijo Jong en tono de advertencia.-

\- Amber levantó la mano derecha- Lo prometo.- repitió en voz alta.

Los amigos de Amber eran contados. La joven se relacionaba mejor con los chicos de su compañía. Un claro ejemplo JongHyun. Los dos chicos comenzaron acomodar los platillos en el centro de mesa. Luego, colocaron la botella de vino rojo dentro del congelador. Casi todo estaba listo para una cena inolvidable. En verdad sería inolvidable.

"Dos almas se conocen"

~~Los dos chicos comenzaron acomodar los platillos en el centro de mesa. Luego, colocaron la botella de vino rojo dentro del congelador. Casi todo estaba listo para una cena inolvidable. En verdad sería inolvidable. ~~

No han de tardar.- Amber comento entusiasmada .

No me dijiste quienes son tus invitados.-

-Nuestros... esta es como tu casa.- Siempre lo ha sido y será.- replico

-Ok. Entonces, ¿quiénes vienen?.- pregunto terminando de secarse el cabello mojado.

-Es sorpresa.-

-Sabes muy bien que odio las sorpresas.-

-¡Ay!.- Señor gruñón.- Los conoces bien.- Son de la SM.- contesto Amber

-De acuerdo.- Pero hay muchos artistas en la SM.- ¿Cómo esperas que recuerde a todos y saber quien de ellos pasara la noche hoy en tu... nuestro depa? pregunto corrigiendo la última parte.

-Basta de preguntas.- Lo verás cuando lleguen.- ¡Hasta placer te va dar. Literal!

-¡No comiences con tus juegos de palabras!- ¡No busco placer!- replico JongHyun con mirada retadora.

-Lo dijiste una vez, no necesitas recordarme!- contesto Amber rolando los ojos.-

A las 8:30 p.m. el timbre sonó. Amber corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió, recibiendo a sus amigos. Jong había tenido unos días muy pesados tanto emocionalmente como físicamente. Haber tronado con Lee Hi apenas unas horas atrás le hacían recordar cuando su relación con Key llegaba a su final. Irónicamente tanto Key como él abandonaron a sus respectivas parejas. Aunque Kibum si tenía con quien formar una familia y él no. Tal vez era mejor subirse a un taxi e ir a casa. Pedirle perdón a Hi y regresar. Sacudió la cabeza para despejar semejante pensamiento absurdo.

-Por algo la dejaste.- Tienes tus razones.- murmuro para sus adentros.- Algo bueno debo sacar de esto.- repetía mirando la alfombra.

Al ver entrar a los invitados Jong se levanto del sillón y los saludo. Ninguno era actor, cantante. Al contrario, todos eran bailarines, fotógrafos, coreografos etc. Saludo a todos con una sonrisa. Amber se desvivía en las reuniones. Servir a los invitados era para ella una obligación y siempre una excelente anfitriona. Las horas pasaron rápido. La conversación, la botana, el vino recorría las manos de cada invitado. Antes de dar las 10 p.m. Se escucho un golpeteo en la puerta. La anfitriona se levantó y camino hasta la puerta. Los ojos de Amber brillaron al mirar de arriba abajo al chico.

-Dijiste que tenías un compromiso en Japón.- reprocho Amber.

-Lo sé.- Sonrió y la abrazo.- Lo importante es pasarla bien con los amigos, ¿no?

-Si. Pero, ¿cómo le hiciste...?

-No hablemos de trabajo.- Vamos adentro.- Hace frío.- solicitó el joven.-

Ambos tomados de la mano caminaron hacia la sala. Donde todos reían y bebían. Todos se levantaron a ver al chico llegar junto a Amber. Todos tenían años sin verlo. Loa abrazaron, lo felicitaron, brindaron por el regreso del joven a Seul. Alzaban las copas , cuando JongHyun se apareció. Amber volteo y miró a su amigo con el cierre abajo. Jong no le quitaba la mirada al invitado. La chica camino hasta él.

-Cierra la boca y de paso el cierre del pantalón, bruto.- susurro. Hazme caso.- Amber le sacudió el brazo, le dio palmadas en la nalga, entonces fue cuando reacciono. ¿Qué demonios te sucede, Jong? La joven giro la cabeza hacia los invitados, ah no me digas que...

-Calla esa boca Amber.- No paso nada.- carraspeo y se subió el cierre del pantalón. En vez de quedarnos parados, deberíamos saludar al invitado especial.- dijo con seguridad y acelerando el paso. Ella soltó una risa por debajo.

Oh Jong.- grito uno de los invitados.- ¿Recuerdas a Lee TaeMin?- Este chico ambicioso. Se fue a Los Ángeles a probar suerte. Le fue bastante bien. Estuvo contigo hace unos años en ese grupo...

-Si. Lo recuerdo.- El maknae.- Aunque ya no tanto.- sonrió Jong. Ambos se saludaron con fervor. Para luego sentarse y continuar con la convivencia. TaeMin desapareció por unos minutos. Jong al percatarse de la ausencia de su amigo, se disculpo con los invitados y fue a buscarlo. Escucho unas risas en la habitación de Amber. Subió las escaleras y encontró a los dos jóvenes sentados en la cama mirando viejas fotos. Jong se unió a la cotorriza.

-Jong, ¿te parece bien si TaeMin pasa la noche aquí?- pregunto miedosa. Ahora que ha terminado el tour por América y no tiene compromisos aquí, pues pensé que tal vez pudiese establecerse en definitiva con nosotros.

-No es mala idea.- contesto Jong, sin apartar la mirada del álbum fotográfico.

-Entonces, tampoco te molestará compartir la habitación. Como en los viejos tiempos.-

Por un momento las manos del joven comenzaron a sudar, mantuvo la calma.- Claro que ningún problema.- respondió.

"Emprendiendo el viaje"

miró como se alejaba la chica. Todo tenía sentido, sí quería conocer a su padre y Hi no decía nada sobre él. Entonces no quedaba otra opción mas que ir en su búsqueda y cuestionarlo hasta conocer respuestas.~~

Ten y Kristian, (así se llama la maquillista de su madre y cómplice del chico) llegaron junto al entourage de Lee Hi al aeropuerto. Esperaban ser llamados para abordar el avión. Mientras tanto Ten, consiguió cambiar los boletos para Seúl. La madre no sospechaba nada, de hecho se concentraba más en cómo salir en las fotografías tomadas por los paparazzis. Vernon el manager de toda la vida, se acerco a Kristian. Presentía que ambos jóvenes tramaban algo. Kristian volteo y miro al manager de su jefa, sonrió nerviosa. Esto la delato. Ten regreso con los boletos metidos en la bolsa del morral. Tomo de la mano a la joven y la empujo a una esquina.

-El avión sale en 30 minutos.- confeso agitado

-Vernon lo sabe.- contesto mirando de reojo al manager.

-Mierda.- Viene para acá.-

-Chicos.- Como les trata el calor.- Desean beber algo.- dijo Vernon

-No Vern, estamos bien contesto Ten.- Ahora si nos disculpas debo hablar con mamá.-

-Yo sé todo chico.- Planeas irte e ir a buscar a tu padre.- Escuche cómo esta jovencita, dijo apuntando con el dedo a Kristian.- Te metió esa idea.-

-Vern.- Sabes el deseo que tengo de conocer a mi padre.- Contesto agitado y tratando de convencerlo. 18 años sin saber de él, si aún vive, con quien hizo su vida, tengo medios hermanas (os). Me carcome la curiosidad además de obtener respuestas. ¿Porqué dejo a mi madre?, ¿Por quién?.- El joven no tenía intenciones de cerrar la boca.-

-Bien Ten. Comprendo, no es necesario pasarnos toda la tarde hablando sobre tu inquietud y urgencia de salir corriendo a Seul.- Yo intervendré por ti. No sé cuánto tiempo puedo darte, pero en cuanto recibas mi llamada debes regresar en dos días.- Ni un día menos ni un día más.- Explico Vernon autoritario.- No me falles Ten.-

-No lo haré Vernon.- Gracias.- contesto abrazando al señor.- Kristian, es hora, ¡vamos!

Ambos salieron de la zona vip del aeropuerto.- Ten ansiaba llegar a su país de origen y encontrar a su padre. Él y Kristian tomaron asiento. La chica agarró la mano del joven.

-No me gusta volar.- confeso mirando con miedo los ojos de Ten.

Mientras en Seul, el sol se asomaba entre los altos edificios. TaeMin abría los ojos y observaba a su pareja. Se arrodillo cerca de él y comenzó a soplar suavemente en su rostro, luego pasando, por los brazos, el pecho, abdomen y piernas. Lee observó como los vellos de todo el cuerpo de Jong se levantaban. Sonrió, pues sabía que un simple roce o soplo en la piel de Kim JongHyun era suficiente para despertarlo.

-Vamos Lee TaeMin.- No juegues conmigo.- reclamo JongHyun frotándose el rostro con las manos.-

-Sabes que en la mañana me gusta despertarte así.- se acerco para plantarle un beso antes de dejar la cama.

-No, no, no. ¡Ahora jugamos!- Van varias semanas que me despiertas así, pero me dejas sin recompensa.- exclamo JongHyun haciendo puchero. Además tú sabes, en las mañanas es cuando tenemos tiempo de darnos apapacho.- Lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia él. Las caricias sutiles de Jong provocaban calor en el cuerpo de TaeMin. Ya que ambos dormían en boxers, no fue nada difícil terminar desnudos en cuestión de segundos.

JongHyun gozaba ver a TaeMin tocarse. Eso lo prendía, no había duda. Lo observaba con detenimiento como jugaba con su miembro. Se manoseaba todo el cuerpo con la mano desocupada. Antes de llegar al éxtasis, Jonghyun intervenía y se sentaba encima de él, causando más placer en Lee. Kim se apoyaba en el pecho contorneado de TaeMin, mientras éste se movía suave y lentamente. Ellos no practicaban sexo salvaje o descontrolado. Gustaban más de ir despacio y mantenerse conectados durante el acto. Eso en su opinión les ofrecía más placer por ambas partes. Al finalizar, Tae, se levantó de la cama sin antes regalarle una sonrisa a su marido. Jong se quedo tirado en cama y suspiro. Luego de unas horas, los dos se metieron al lamborghini de Kim y se dirigieron al instituto donde laboran. Era una academia de prestigio, solo los mejores de los mejores, ingresaban. La mayoría de los estudiantes o aspirantes eran chicos con contacto en el medio. No por eso se les daba trato especial, debían audicionar y los expertos basándose en el talento (canto o baile) de los jóvenes aspirantes eran seleccionados.

BoA era la encargada de organizar las audiciones junto con Rino Nakasone. Ambas conocidas por su talento en el baile y crear coreografías a los mejores ídolos. Mientras tanto Lee TaeMin era el director general del establecimiento y encargado de realizar la evaluación final junto con Rino y BoA. Por otro lado, Kim Jonghyun se dedicaba a enseñar canto y piano. Esa mañana varios chicos se formaban y llenaban papeles para audicionar. Lee, Kim, BoA y Rino tenían planeado desde hace meses reclutar nuevos talentos para la SM. Lo que no pensaba TaeMin es que ese mismo fin de semana un joven en particular le robaría el corazón.

-Taxi taxi- gritaba Ten.-

-Tengo frío.- reclamo Kristian.-

-Gracias.- Subieron los dos al taxi.- Por favor al hotel W.

-Si joven con gusto.- respondió el chofer.-

-Por lo que veo planeaste muy bien todo tus movimientos.-

-Seguí el consejo de alguien.- Ten respondió sonriendo.

-Un mes entero estuve buscando donde quedarnos, cómo movernos, dónde comer etc. No olvides que tengo los medios.- Además si estoy en problemas...

-Vernon te apoyará.- Lo sé.- contesto metiendo sus manos en el abrigo.-

-No te preocupes por eso.- Le tomo las manos a la chica y las froto.- En eso el chofer interrumpió.

-Joven hemos llegado.- Ambos se separaron y salieron del vehículo.- El chofer les ayudo a poner las maletas en el lobby del hotel.- Ten le pago y el sujeto subió al taxi y se alejo.

-Es hermoso.- dijo Kristian mirando detenidamente el hotel.-

-Buenos días joven Lee.- Tenemos lista preparada la suite.- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse?.-preguntó la chica de recepción.-

-Indefinido.- contesto Ten.

Luego de unos minutos el botones guió a los chicos hacia el elevador. La joven seguía maravillada con el hotel.

-Espero su estancia se placentera.- comento el botones dejando las balijas en la habitación.

-Gracias.- contestaron los dos.

-Ordenemos algo de desayunar. Descansemos y luego vayamos a la búsqueda.

-Espera a mañana.- Contesto Kristian quitándose las botas.

-No puedo.- respingo Ten.- Al mismo tiempo que prendía la T.V. y se daba la vuelta para cargar la maleta.

-Oye.- Mira mira.- gritó la chica.- Audiciones hoy y mañana en... no alcance a leer dónde.- Porque no aprovechar nuestra estancia y vamos.

-El joven se quedo congelado al ver la pantalla.- Si vamos.-

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada.

-Si. Es solo que esa señora, BoA. Conoce a mi mamá, fueron juntas al colegio y puede que sepa algo de mi padre. No pierdo nada.- contesto pensativo y decidido.

-Ok.- Entonces mañana a primera hora.- dijo Kristian. Ahora muero de hambre.

Ten levantó el teléfono y ordeno el desayuno.

"Viejos tiempos"

~~Jong, ¿te parece bien si TaeMin pasa la noche aquí?- pregunto miedosa. Ahora que ha terminado el tour por América y no tiene compromisos aquí, pues pensé que tal vez pudiese establecerse en definitiva con nosotros.

-No es mala idea.- contesto Jong, sin apartar la mirada del álbum fotográfico.

-Entonces, tampoco te molestará compartir la habitación. Como en los viejos tiempos.-

Por un momento las manos del joven comenzaron a sudar, mantuvo la calma.- Claro que ningún problema.- respondió.~~

Durante los próximos días, los chicos se pusieron al tanto de sus carreras. TaeMin describía sus aventuras durante la gira en América. Los meses que estuvo viajando de un país a otro. Jong observaba meticulosamente los gestos en el rostro y el movimiento de manos en el joven. Su corazón latía al máximo cuando escuchaba la dulce y suave voz de Lee TaeMin. Ponía atención a todas las anécdotas del chico, cuatro años menor. Amber había salido a un evento durante todo el mes. Permitiendo a los dos jóvenes convivir mas tiempo. Kim no se cansaba de admirar a su compañero de cuarto. Era bello, amable, carismático e inocente. No podía creer que TaeMin el maknae ,hubiese llegado tan lejos en su carrera como solista. Todos habían tomado su camino. Los miembros eran exitosos. cada uno en su área.

-Ahora es tu turno JongHyun.- Supe que estuviste casado por varios años con Lee Hi.- dijo TaeMin.

-Si lo estuve.- Fue breve.- respondió JongHyun lamentándose.- Cada vez que salía un artículo en el periódico donde se me vinculaba con una actriz o cantante, los celos se apoderaban de ella. Se volvía caprichosa e insoportable.- No pude más. No supe manejar la situación.- contaba afligido.

\- Lo siento.- contesto TaeMin.- Dime una cosa, espero no te moleste.- ¿Key fue la razón del rompimiento entre Hi y tú?.- O fue una combinación entre el carácter obsesivo de Lee Hi y el manipulador de Key.-

-Todo se mezclo. Fue un grave error. Lee Hi y yo mantuvimos una relación mientras me veía con Key. Al momento de enterarme del noviazgo entre Key y Yerim, me sentía deprimido y mi ex mujer supo de inmediato el porqué. Por eso, el comportamiento de Hi se empezó a salir de control. Ella se enteró por una llamada anónima. Hi no se molesto no me reprocho. Por lo menos durante los meses siguientes todo se mantuvo normal. Hasta que una noche me cite con Amber en el estacionamiento del departamento. Hi nos vio y pensó que me seguía viendo con Key. Semanas después decidí dejarla. Necesitaba respirar, me sentía asfixiado y terrible por engañar a los dos. Al final, veme aquí estoy separado de Hi y con un ex que esta a punto de casarse.

TaeMin se quedo estupefacto. El hecho de haberse abierto con tanta confianza y sin tapujos conmovió el corazón del joven. Percibió lo lastimado y arrepentido en los ojos y lenguaje corporal de su fiel amigo Jong. Dejaste de comunicarte con ellos, supongo.

-Si. contesto JongHyun.- Hay algo que me tiene de cierta forma angustiado.- Hi es buena para manipular a las personas, pero haberme dicho eso.- confeso con miedo

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?.- puedes confiar en mi.- exclamo TaeMin.

-Según me dijo antes de abandonar el lugar que fue nuestra casa por mucho tiempo, esta embarazada. Estoy con la duda, pero no puedo verla de nuevo. Solo de pensar siento un peso encima de mi. Me siento ahogado.- comento Jong.

Después de unas horas los chicos salieron a cenar. Como en los viejos tiempos, convocaron a todos los bailarines incluyendo a Onew y a su esposa Irene. Los ex managers también se sumaron a la velada. Las sonrisas llenaban el Coex Café. Antes de salir del establecimiento, Kibum y su prometida también salían del Café. Jong sintió molestia y alivio.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto preocupado TaeMin.

-Si. Si. Es una fichita.- Pero sé que todo en esta vida tiene solución. Ahora que lo tengo a unos metros de distancia, me doy cuenta que mis sentimientos hacia él se han desvanecido.- Jong contestó respirando con alivio.

-Hey chicos.- gritaron los bailarines.- Nosotros vamos al karaoke.- ¿Se animan?-

-No gracias.- respondieron al unísono Jong y TaeMin.-

Mi esposa está cansada y mañana tenemos compromisos.- contesto Onew mirando con ternura a su esposa.

Los bailarines, Onew y Irene se despidieron de Jong y TaeMin. Se subieron cada uno a su auto y se alejaron. Los dos restantes caminaron a casa. Los chicos arribaron al apartamento después de las 2 a.m. Amber regresaría hasta la mañana siguiente.

"Audiciones"

~~Oye.- Mira mira.- gritó la chica.- Audiciones hoy y mañana en... no alcance a leer dónde.- Porque no aprovechar nuestra estancia y vamos.

-El joven se quedo congelado al ver la pantalla.- Si vamos.-

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada.

-Si. Es solo que esa señora, BoA. Conoce a mi mamá, fueron juntas al colegio y puede que sepa algo de mi padre. No pierdo nada.- contesto pensativo y decidido.

-Ok.- Entonces mañana a primera hora.- dijo Kristian. Ahora muero de hambre.

Ten levantó el teléfono y ordeno el desayuno.~~

Ten conversaba con Vernon, el manager de su madre. Kristian terminaba de bañarse cuando escucho como su amigo le rogaba por Skype al hombre por unos papeles. No sabía con precisión porque insistía tanto el chico. Por alguna buena razón debía ser. Se puso ropa lo más rápido posible y salió de la habitación. El desayuno estaba frío, pero eso no le importo a la chica de 24 años. Tomo el pan tostado y le unto mantequilla y mermelada. El café aún tibio, se jalo una taza y vertió el liquido. Observaba las expresiones del joven. Después de unos 15 minutos, colgó. Ten se sentó junto a ella y mordisqueo las sobras de su propio platillo.

-Por lo que escuche llamaste a Vernon.- ¿Para qué? pregunto.-

-Tu comenzaste a trabajar con mamá hace apenas dos o tres años y no sabes mi gusto por el baile. respondió Ten

-No. No sé nada de eso. ¿Pero para qué involucrar a Vernon en esto?.-

-Si las audiciones son canto y baile, en el canto soy un fiasco pero en el baile soy la bomba. Debo tener papeles que respalden mi talento, ya sabes, en dónde estudie, si participe anteriormente en audiciones etc. Por eso le llame a Vernon, para que me enviara todo los papeles por e-mail. Así llegar por la tarde a la Academia y presentar mis papeles que avalen mis estudios. - explico ansioso.

-Buena jugada.- respondió sacudiendo sus dedos de las boronas del pan tostado. Oye, parece que te llego algo.- giro la cabeza hacia la ipad

-Veamos .-dijo Ten levantándose de la silla y caminando hasta el dispositivo.- Abrió todos los archivos. ¿Tienes zapatos puestos? pregunto animado.

-No. respondió Kristian sorbiendo la última gota de café tibio.- Supongo que debo apurarme e ir a ponérmelos.- Corrió hasta la habitación y se coloco las botas. Ten se encontraba con el usb en mano junto a la puerta esperando a su amiga.- Vamos.- exclamó Ten.

Horas después de caminar buscando un sitio donde descargar la información e imprimirla, lo encontraron y pudieron tener la información en sus manos. Ten cargaba el folder y caminaron hasta la parada del autobús. Minutos después autobús se detuvo y subieron. Tiempo luego se bajaron donde se encontraba la Academia. La fila era infinita. No lo podía creer. Se pasarían horas formados. Varios jóvenes ensayaban a un lado de la banqueta. Unos cantaban mientras tocaban la guitarra, otros sin instrumentos, uno que otro bailaba solo, en pareja o en grupo de 3-5 personas. Ten sabía lo bueno que es, pero no podía competir ante tanto talento. Kristian veía el miedo en los ojos de su cómplice.

-Todo saldrá bien.- Eres hijo de...

-No lo digas.- refunfuño Ten.

-Bueno, el talento corre por tus venas.- suspiro Kristian.

Las horas avanzaban. BoA salió a revisar hasta donde llegaba la fila. Empezó a revisar papeles de los aspirantes y a repartir fichas. Ten se notaba nervioso y anhelante. Kristian había salido de la fila para pararse en la acera. Ella solo era acompañante de Ten más no aspirante. BoA llego al lugar donde se encontraba Ten. La señora leyó con detenimiento los datos del joven muchacho. El apellido le era familiar. Saco de la fila al chico y lo llevo hasta las instalaciones. Kristian los siguió. Pero al querer pasar con ellos, seguridad la detuvo. No quedo otra opción más que esperar afuera. Vario 45 minutos pasaron y Ten salió de la Academia.

-¿No me digas que saben tus orígenes?.- pregunto preocupada Kristian.

-No. Bueno si. BoA, como te dije, fue amiga de mamá y ella cuido de mi cuando era bebé y parte de mi infancia. Le conté porqué estaba aquí en Seul. Suplique que no comentara nada. Ella accedió. No quiero preferencias por mi apellido. También me presento a los maestros.

-Uno de ellos puede ser tu padre.- respondió alterada.

-Ni siquiera sé su nombre o como luce. Es más, le pregunté a BoA si sabe quién es mi padre y lo sabe, pero prometió a mamá no divulgar nada. Al parecer mi madre le confeso esa información solo a unos cuantos amigos cercanos, entre ellos BoA.- comento enojado.

-Genial- Entonces, ¿cuánto más debemos estar parados aquí?.-

-No más. Rompieron las reglas y audicioné.- respondió Ten

-Eso esta prohibido.- murmuro para que los demás aspirantes formados no escucharán.

-Por cierto el entrenamiento dura dos años. confeso el chico.

Pero no podemos quedarnos más de un mes.- respondió alterada

-Lo sé.- Pero -algo- me dice que aquí es donde debo estar.- Al ver el anuncio en la Tv fue como si el destino me arrastrase hasta aquí ha Seul y también a la Academia. No deseo volver con mi mamá, no sin antes descubrir la verdad.

-¿Algo?- pregunto Kristian.

-Si. Debo acercarme a BoA sunbaenim y obtener información.

-El jetlag te hace decir locuras Ten.- Mejor volvamos al hotel.- suplico la chica.

-De acuerdo.- contesto Ten.

-Tu crees que BoA sunabenim quiera confesarte quién es tu padre sabiendo lo delicado que es y habiendo prometido a tu mamá jamás no haría algo así. Sería traición.- comento molesta e indignada mientras pasaban por un mall.

-Ven. Comamos algo.- le suplico a Kristian. Y calmando tu inquietud, no lo sé. El tiempo dirá.

Me recuerdas a alguien

~-Tu crees que BoA sunabenim quiera confesarte quién es tu padre sabiendo lo delicado que es y habiendo prometido a tu mamá jamás no haría algo así. Sería traición.- comento molesta e indignada mientras pasaban por un mall.

-Ven. Comamos algo.- le suplico a Kristian. Y calmando tu inquietud, no lo sé. El tiempo dirá.~~

La semana siguiente se presento a clases. La primera clase era con Lee Taemin. Debían mostrar las habilidades que los llevó a ser seleccionados por los maestros. BoA y Rino estaban presentes observando el freedance de cada uno. Las horas transcurrían y parecía no haber receso. Al cabo de varias horas encerrados en el salón de prácticas los jóvenes aspirantes despojaron el lugar.

Ten miraba con curiosidad a los compañeros, había talento y mucho. Los profesores parecían muy estrictos. Estaba muy seguro de sobresalir ante todos en la siguiente ronda de ejercicios. Por ahora debía caminar hasta el salón de canto. Clase impartida por Kim Jonghyun. Antes de entrar, Ten siguió a BoA hacia lo que parecía ser el salón de descanso de los maestros. Sigilosamente entro y se sentó sin que la profesora se percatará. Se quedó quieto sin hacer ruido, al momento de cerrar el pequeño refrigerador y comenzar a beber agua de la botella, giro la cabeza y miro al chico sentado en el sillón. Ella sabía muchas cosas sobre la vida matrimonial y la separación entre los padres de su alumno. El simple hecho de haber leído el apellido y parte del físico del chico, le traía vagos recuerdos de cuando visitaba a su mejor amiga Hi y en los brazos de ésta se encontraba el bebé. BoA puso la botella en la mesa de centro un poco asustada y molesta por el atrevimiento del chico.

-No puedes entrar aquí.- regaño al joven.- Solo personal autorizado puede ingresar.- ¿Entiendes?

-Presiento que usted sabe quién y en dónde se encuentra mi padre.- desafió a la maestra-ligeramente recuerdo su presencia en esa casa donde solía vivir con mamá. Desde que mire el anuncio en la TV supe que por algo el destino me traía hasta acá. Leyó mis papeles y su expresión fue de sorpresa y miedo. Usted sabe muchas cosas que yo ignoro.

-Sal de inmediato.- exclamó BoA.- Usted es un alumno de esta prestigiosa academia, no quiero escándalos o malentendidos.

-He pasado toda mi vida en busca de respuestas y usted es mi única esperanza. Mamá no comenta nada.

-Chico, yo no puedo... no sé nada - contesto.- Es más, debo asegurarme de que la firma en los papeles sea la de tu madre y asegurarme de que estás autorizad para ingresar a la academia. Dame su número telefónico para contactarme con ella. -dijo en tono amenazante.

-Mi mamá como usted debe saber, esta de gira en América.- respondió mirando a la profesora .- Además Rino sunbaenim se hizo cargo de eso, por lo tanto no hay razón para dudar de mi. ¿Solo que dude del profesionalismo de Rino sunbaenim?

-Vamos sal de aquí. Debes presentarte a clase canto.- dijo mirando el reloj.-

-La clase no tarda en finalizar.- Por favor!.- Suplico el chico. Pero no hubo respuesta.

-No importa.- Yo te llevo y no habrá problemas con el profesor Kim.- contesto tomando el brazo del joven, casi arrastrándolo fuera del salón de maestros.

Caminando por los pasillos, BoA sunbae se cruzo con el profesor Lee TaeMin. Viendo el rostro de molestia de su compañera, tomo al chico y lo encamino hasta el salón de canto.

-Gracias Lee.- agradeció BoA

TaeMin sonrió y siguió caminando junto al chico. Ten se veía molesto y desesperado. Debía tener paciencia si quería averiguar todo sobre su padre. Antes de entrar al salón, el celular del chico timbro. Kristian se encontraba en el hotel aburrida. Al ver que su amigo no contestaba el celular, desistió y colgó.

-Vamos joven Ten. No se resagüe.- sonrió TaeMin mirando al joven. Segundos después tocaron la puerta. Lee solicito permiso para dejar entrar al chico. Kim un poco molesto accedió.

-Puedes pasar Ten.- Sabes, me recuerdas a alguien.- Al terminar la frase, TaeMin continuó su camino.

-Chico, pase no se quede ahí parado.- reclamo JongHyun.

Ten entró al salón confundido y asombrado por el comentario del profesor Lee. Camino hasta el único asiento vacío y tomo asiento.

"Regreso de Amber"

~~Mi esposa está cansada y mañana tenemos compromisos.- contesto Onew mirando con ternura a su esposa.

Los bailarines, Onew y Irene se despidieron de Jong y TaeMin. Se subieron cada uno a su auto y se alejaron. Los dos restantes caminaron a casa. Los chicos arribaron al apartamento después de las 2 a.m. Amber regresaría hasta la mañana siguiente.~~

JongHyun abrió la puerta y dejo pasar primero a TaeMin. Cerro con llave, después ambos caminaron en silencio a la habitación donde compartían espacio. Jong observaba al maknae entrar al baño. Escucho el agua del lavabo correr. Mientras él, esperaba su turno para lavarse los dientes y acostarse. Una vez que el chico finalizo, entro al baño. Se cepillaba los dientes con la puerta entre abierta. Eso permitía ver a TaeMin quitándose la playera y el pantalón. Por un minuto se atraganto con la pasta y el cepillo cayo al lavabo. Levanto el cepillo y se enjuago la boca. Era invierno sin embargo, sentía una ola de calor en todo su cuerpo. Desde que tenía conocimiento su compañero solo dormía con calzoncillos igual que él.

Jong subió la tapa del W.C., saco su miembro para hacer del baño. Aún podía ver de reojo a TaeMin acostado en la cama, este se revolcaba, como tratando de acomodarse. Se movía de lado, a veces se dejaba caer boca abajo o se acostaba boca arriba. Jong, veía como las sábana rozaba el cuerpo del maknae. Empezaba a sentirse acalorado y excitado. Después de hacer pipí, sacudió el miembro para regresarlo al boxer, pero no fue así. Su pene comenzó a crecer y hacerse más grueso. Desde que rompió con Lee Hi y Kibum salió de su vida, no había tenido encuentros sexuales con nadie. Él no era de los que buscaba sexo en las calles. Era un riesgo para su salud y se convertía en chismes o rumores.

TaeMin dormía profundamente a veces se quejaba o hablaba en la noche. Pero en esa ocasión, el joven Lee puso su mano debajo de la sábana a la altura de su miembro. Jong se quedo parado en el marco del baño. Observo al chico frotarse lentamente, al mismo tiempo se pellizcaba el pezón con la otra mano. Éste miraba intensamente al joven, él con su miembro fuera del boxer, lo tomo con la mano y empezó a masturbarse. No aparto en ningún momento sus ojos del maknae. Cuando este gemía o se frotaba con mayor intensidad, Jong lo imitaba. Era tanta su excitación, que su cuerpo se doblaba, por eso opto en sentarse en el excusado. Subía la mano y la bajaba con lentitud. A veces se detenía en la cabeza y solamente se concentraba en esa parte, haciendo más extrema la sensación. Al cabo de varios minutos, los dos chicos terminaron satisfechos. Jong apago la luz del baño, camino hasta su cama y se dejo caer. La mano de TaeMin permaneció en el lugar donde la excitación comenzó y la otra la puso debajo de su cabeza. Miro el pecho desnudo del chico, sus pezones rosados, abdominales, ombligo etc. Sacudió la cabeza, checo el reloj , este marcaba más de las 4:00m a.m.

Horas más tardes Amber se aparecía después de semanas de compromisos. TaeMin estaba en la ducha, mientras tanto JongHyun sentado en la sala leyendo el periódico. La chica se acercó y le planto un beso en la mejilla. Al poco tiempo el maknae salió de la habitación con unos pants azules con una franja blanca al costado y una camisa holgada color gris. Amber corrió hacia él y lo abrazo. Los tres se sentaron a desayunar. Cada vez que TaeMin se levantaba y caminaba hacia la cocina el otro lo seguía con la mirada. Era complicado y difícil disimular la atracción que sentía por él. Amber inmediatamente supo que algo había entre ellos. Era como si TaeMin fuera un imán y atrajera a Jong inconcientemente.

-Por favor Jong.- replico Amber.- Dijiste hace meses que no querías involucrarte y ahora veo en tus ojos fuego y pasión hacia TaeMin.

-Calla.- No digas nada. Entre él y yo no paso nada. Aunque quisiera. Pero aún no.- murmuro.

-Entonces porque tienes duro allá abajo.- cuestiono la chica observando como la mano de Jong cubría esa parte de los jeans ajustados.- No te atrevas a romperle el corazón a TaeMin, entiendes.

-Mi corazón se agita cada vez que él pasa cerca de mi, cuando se ducha, duerme. Mi cabeza da vueltas al aspirar esa loción en su piel. Confeso Jong mirando a TaeMin cuando se estiraba para sacar una botella del gabinete.

-¡Caray!- Mira mira.- contesto burlona. Te pego duro.- Perdón, a lo que me refiero es que en verdad estás enamorado.- No se compara con Kibum.

se compara.- TaeMin es dulce, inocente, comprensivo, sencillo, amable...

-Ay ya! Basta de cursilerías.- Falta que él corresponda tus sentimientos.-

-Así será.- contesto seguro de si mismo.

"En las noticias"

~~-Vamos joven Ten. No se resagüe.- sonrió TaeMin mirando al joven. Segundos después tocaron la puerta. Lee solicito permiso para dejar entrar al chico. Kim un poco molesto accedió.

-Puedes pasar Ten.- Sabes, me recuerdas a alguien.- Al terminar la frase, TaeMin continuó su camino.

-Chico, pase no se quede ahí parado.- reclamo JongHyun.

Ten entró al salón confundido y asombrado por el comentario del profesor Lee. Camino hasta el único asiento vacío y tomo asiento.~~

Los meses avanzaban y Ten no lograba convencer a BoA de explicarle cómo,quién y porqué su padre abandono a su madre y a él. Pero todo cambiaría en cuestión de días. Ten continuaba con las clases, su compañera mientras permanecía recavando datos de sus padre. Hasta ahora ni una pista. Kristian no conseguía nada y eso le molestaba y desesperaba. Una noche se le acerco a Ten confesando que deseaba regresar con Lee Hi, que era inútil su presencia. Ten se negó rotundamente. Le rogó esperar una semana más a ver si lograba algo. Habían sido 3 meses sin nada de información. TaeMin jamás le aclaro el comentario sobre el parecido que tenía con ese alguien. Sacudió la cabeza y la puso en la almohada.

Mientras tanto en Inglaterra Lee Hi daba su última conferencia y despedía de los fans. Llegando al aeropuerto tomo una revista y comenzó a hojearla. Llegando a la sección de espectáculos miro detenidamente una foto, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Ten su hijo, era uno de los alumnos con mejor desempeño en el Instituto de Baile y Música de Corea. ¿Qué demonios hacia su retoño en esa escuela y más grave aún, ¿quién le había autorizado viajar allá?

Lee Hi veía la hora, el vuelo debía ser cancelado y cambiado de inmediato. No permitiría que su hijo conociera a su padre. Agarro su móvil y marco el numero de su mejor amiga. Mantuvo una leve conversación. BoA . Ella era la mejor amiga de Hi y además la persona con mayor conocimiento en la vida amorosa de Lee Hi. Una vez finalizada la conversación, mando llamar a su manager Vern. Ejerció presión sobre él, debía saber el porqué del viaje abrupto de Ten. Porqué lo había dejado ir sin su consentimiento y peor aún, porque le había mentido diciendo que el chico estaba tomando unas vacaciones en las Islas Maldivas. Todo era mentira. Lee Hi le ordeno con molestia cambiar el boleto de inmediato. Vernon asintió. Una vez pagado el nuevo boleto de avión, se retiro de la recepción y marco el número móvil de Ten.

-Diga.- contesto el chico

-Ten, no hay tiempo. Tu mamá se entero de tu verdadero paradero. Hemos cambiado el boleto y vamos para allá. Se ve muy consternada y nerviosa. -dijo agitado

-Mierda! respondió Ten. Espera un segundo, mi mamá, ¿nerviosa y consternada? Eso es nuevo. Porqué habrá de estarlo.

-Tiene sus razones Ten.

-¿Razones?- entonces, tu sabes el motivo.

-La única que puede responder eso es su madre. Le pido que si no encontró evidencia sobre su padre, regrese.

-No. Me quedo. Quiero ver porque tanto alboroto de mi madre el querer venir hasta acá por mi. Cuando puede mandar por mi o pedirme amablemente que vuelva, pero no es así.

-Eres necio. Igual que tu padre... perdón, madre. Debo colgar.

-Espera... tu sabes...

La línea se había cortado. Ten quedaba con más preguntas. Era muy seguro que Vernon supiera más de lo que pretendía saber. -Malditos mentirosos.- pensó en voz alta.

~~-Vamos joven Ten. No se resagüe.- sonrió TaeMin mirando al joven. Segundos después tocaron la puerta. Lee solicito permiso para dejar entrar al chico. Kim un poco molesto accedió.

-Puedes pasar Ten.- Sabes, me recuerdas a alguien.- Al terminar la frase, TaeMin continuó su camino.

-Chico, pase no se quede ahí parado.- reclamo JongHyun.

Ten entró al salón confundido y asombrado por el comentario del profesor Lee. Camino hasta el único asiento vacío y tomo asiento.~~

"Nuevo proyecto"

Los meses avanzaban y Ten no lograba convencer a BoA de explicarle cómo,quién y porqué su padre abandono a su madre y a él. Pero todo cambiaría en cuestión de días. Ten continuaba con las clases, su compañera mientras permanecía recavando datos de sus padre. Hasta ahora ni una pista. Kristian no conseguía nada y eso le molestaba y desesperaba. Una noche se le acerco a Ten confesando que deseaba regresar con Lee Hi, que era inútil su presencia. Ten se negó rotundamente. Le rogó esperar una semana más a ver si lograba algo. Habían sido 3 meses sin nada de información. TaeMin jamás le aclaro el comentario sobre el parecido que tenía con ese alguien. Sacudió la cabeza y la puso en la almohada.

Mientras tanto en Inglaterra Lee Hi daba su última conferencia y despedía de los fans. Llegando al aeropuerto tomo una revista y comenzó a hojearla. Llegando a la sección de espectáculos miro detenidamente una foto, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Ten su hijo, era uno de los alumnos con mejor desempeño en el Instituto de Baile y Música de Corea. ¿Qué demonios hacia su retoño en esa escuela y más grave aún, ¿quién le había autorizado viajar allá?

Lee Hi veía la hora, el vuelo debía ser cancelado y cambiado de inmediato. No permitiría que su hijo conociera a su padre. Agarro su móvil y marco el numero de su mejor amiga. Mantuvo una leve conversación. BoA . Ella era la mejor amiga de Hi y además la persona con mayor conocimiento en la vida amorosa de Lee Hi. Una vez finalizada la conversación, mando llamar a su manager Vern. Ejerció presión sobre él, debía saber el porqué del viaje abrupto de Ten. Porqué lo había dejado ir sin su consentimiento y peor aún, porque le había mentido diciendo que el chico estaba tomando unas vacaciones en las Islas Maldivas. Todo era mentira. Lee Hi le ordeno con molestia cambiar el boleto de inmediato. Vernon asintió. Una vez pagado el nuevo boleto de avión, se retiro de la recepción y marco el número móvil de Ten.

-Diga.- contesto el chico

-Ten, no hay tiempo. Tu mamá se entero de tu verdadero paradero. Hemos cambiado el boleto y vamos para allá. Se ve muy consternada y nerviosa. -dijo agitado

-Mierda! respondió Ten. Espera un segundo, mi mamá, ¿nerviosa y consternada? Eso es nuevo. Porqué habrá de estarlo.

-Tiene sus razones Ten.

-¿Razones?- entonces, tu sabes el motivo.

-La única que puede responder eso es su madre. Le pido que si no encontró evidencia sobre su padre, regrese.

-No. Me quedo. Quiero ver porque tanto alboroto de mi madre el querer venir hasta acá por mi. Cuando puede mandar por mi o pedirme amablemente que vuelva, pero no es así.

-Eres necio. Igual que tu padre... perdón, madre. Debo colgar.

-Espera... tu sabes...

La línea se había cortado. Ten quedaba con más preguntas. Era muy seguro que Vernon supiera más de lo que pretendía saber. -Malditos mentirosos.- pensó en voz alta.

"Reencuentro"

~-La única que puede responder eso es su madre. Le pido que si no encontró evidencia sobre su padre, regrese.

-No. Me quedo. Quiero ver porque tanto alboroto de mi madre el querer venir hasta acá por mi. Cuando puede mandar por mi o pedirme amablemente que vuelva, pero no es así.

-Eres necio. Igual que tu padre... perdón, madre. Debo colgar.

-Espera... tu sabes...

La línea se había cortado. Ten quedaba con más preguntas. Era muy seguro que Vernon supiera más de lo que pretendía. -Malditos mentirosos.- pensó en voz alta. ~

Las festividades de navidad y año nuevo se acercaban. Las clases del instituto estaban por terminar. Los chicos aspirantes comentaban lo mucho que practicarían en las vacaciones para llegar el próximo año mejor preparados. Ten por otro lado observaba a su compañera Kristian, quien hace unas semanas había conseguido trabajo temporal de medio tiempo por la misma zona del instituto de baile y canto. A la joven le dolía no poder ayudar más a su amigo. Habiendo pasado casi 3 meses desde su llegada al país y al instituto Ten no había conseguido nada. Era lamentable y sentimientos llenos en frustración. Ten insistía en quedarse y lograba convencer a Kristian. La joven era la roca, quien le daba fuerzas para continuar su misión.

TaeMin, JongHyun y todos los profesores salieron temprano ese día 09 de diciembre. MinHo quería verlos, pues habían pasado muchos años desde la desintegración de la banda. Onew por otro lado le llamaba por teléfono a JongHyun mientras que éste subía al automóvil junto a TaeMin. Onew se disculpaba por no poder acudir a la cena. Key por otro lado tomaría el tren para llegar temprano al restaurante. Ten fue a esperar a Kristian a la biblioteca. Se sentó en una mesa a tomar un chocolate caliente en lo que su amiga salia del trabajo. De vez en cuando Kristian pasaba cerca y lo saludaba.

TaeMin, JongHyun, MinHo y Key llegaron curiosamente al mismo tiempo. Todos se saludaron con euforia. Durante la velada los chicos conversaron largo y tendido. Choi era el más conversador. Key observaba a su compañero atento y de vez en cuando dejando salir una carcajada. Entre Jong y Key las cosas se habían arreglado y no existía rencor o venganza. De hecho cuando ambos acudieron al baño Kibum pregunto por Lee Hi.

-No he sabido de ella.- contesto Jong saliendo del cubículo.

-Entonces, nunca supiste.-

-Supe, ¡qué!- respingo JongHyun.

-Lee Hi regreso a Corea ayer. Al parecer, el propósito de su visita no tiene relación con las conferencias en las que suele aparecer. El motivo es otro JongHyun. Y, creo que debes dejar el orgullo a un lado y reencontrarte con ella. Créeme, es en verdad necesario que la busques.- respondió Kibum.

-No lo sé. TaeMin y yo estamos bien. Lo que sucedió hace años, fue eso, hace años. No tiene caso verla.

-Como amigos que somos, insisto que la busques.- exclamo abandonando el baño.

Hacía años que no veía a Lee Hi o más bien, evito a toda costa saber o escuchar noticias de ella. Todo ese pleito y gritos en la habitación fue solo un capricho de ella. El supuesto embarazo. Recordar ese momento lo entristecía pero a la vez surgía esa curiosidad de verla y preguntarle si el embarazo fue real o una mentira más. Sacudió la cabeza y alejo esos pensamientos. Si era el destino, la vería de nuevo, de lo contrario dejaría el asunto en paz por siempre. Salió del baño y camino hasta la mesa. Horas más tardes, los amigos se despidieron, prometiendo reunirse de nuevo en unos meses.

En punto de las 23 horas Kristian se despidió de su jefe. Caminaron unas cuadras hasta llegar al paradero. El semáforo cambio de luz verde a rojo. Un auto se detuvo. Ten y Kristian se asombraron. TaeMin les ofreció llevarlos a casa.

Ten se negó, pero Kristian moría de frío y asintió con la cabeza. El chico se vio obligado a subirse al auto del profesor Kim. Por alguna razón durante estos meses, no habían logrado congeniar. Jong sentía una aberración hacia el chico. Sin embargo, TaeMin lo veía como un chico tierno, rebelde, decidido, sentimental y cariñoso. Las mismas características que poseía su novio. Por lo bajo, Jong susurró:

-Por que te aferras a tratar a los alumnos como si fueran tus hijos.- reclamo JongHyun

-Porque muchos de ellos son niños privilegiados económicamente y por consiguiente sin padres que les den cariño o atención.-TaeMin contesto irritado

-De acuerdo.- ¿Hacia dónde chicos? - pregunto

-En la siguiente a la derecha y si nos deja en la esquina mejor.- contesto el joven.

"Confesión"

~~Jong sentía una aberración hacia el chico. Sin embargo, TaeMin lo veía como un chico tierno, rebelde, decidido, sentimental y cariñoso. Las mismas características que poseía su novio. Por lo bajo, Jong susurró:

-Por que te aferras a tratar a los alumnos como si fueran tus hijos.- reclamo JongHyun

-Porque muchos de ellos son niños privilegiados económicamente y por consiguiente sin padres que les den cariño o atención.-TaeMin contesto irritado

-De acuerdo.- ¿Hacia dónde chicos? - pregunto

-En la siguiente a la derecha y si nos deja en la esquina mejor.- contesto el joven.~~

Los chicos se despidieron de los profesores. Salieron del auto y subieron las escaleras de la entrada de donde vivían. Antes de arrancar el auto, Ten camino rápido y golpeo suavemente el cofre del auto. Jong le hizo señas reclamando la acción. TaeMin bajo la ventana. Ten corrió y le pregunto.

-Profesor, tengo una duda. ¿A qué se refería cuando me dijo que le recordaba a alguien?

-¡A quién crees!- respondió con una sonrisa mirando de reojo a JongHyun.

-Yo parecerme a este chico, amor, estás mal.- Jong contesto molesto.

-¿Parecido a él?- Vamos profesor Lee, es una locura.

-¡Eso mismo digo yo Lee Taemin!- dijo JongHyun.- Chico entre a su casa y olvide las absurdas palabras del profesor Lee.

Ten miro con enojo Kim JongHyun. - Yo parecerme a ese engreído de profesor. ¡Jamás!- tomo del brazo a Kristian y subieron al apartamento. Entraron y Kristian percibió un aroma muy familiar. Subió al segundo piso. Empujo con cuidado la puerta. Sentada con varias hojas regadas en la cama se encontraba Lee Hi y sentado en cunclillas estaba Vernon, el manager.

Kristian bajo de inmediato y le susurro a Ten la presencia de su madre en la habitación principal. El joven sabía lo que le esperaba. Su mamá le debía más explicaciones que él a ella. Lee Hi bajo con Vernon a su lado. Se veía decepcionada y preocupada. Vernon la dejo sola con Ten. Kristian fue llevada a otra habitación para ser reprendida por Vernon.

-Hijo. No tenías porque mentirme.-

-Yo, mentir.- Vamos, que buena manera de voltear las cosas.

-Ten. Escucha. En algún momento de tu vida iba a contarte todo. Tengo miedo de perderte como lo hice con tu padre. Una amiga mía y su hermano me hicieron recapacitar. Por favor. Déjame contarte todo. No pienso reprenderte si eso es lo que piensas. Sería un error de mi parte hacer eso cuando yo misma te empuje a tomar decisiones que pueden herirte.- explico arrepentida.

-Mamá. - Si tu propósito era esconder bien el secreto, lo lograste. Nadie en el instituto de música quiere darme referencia de mi padre. Sé que BoA es amiga tuya. La recuerdo bien. Ella nos visitaba cada vez que podía durante sus giras. Cuando vi el anuncio en el TV y ella apareció, en mi corazón sabía que debía acudir y audicionar. Kristian me ayudo a falsificar tu firma. Obtuve apoyo de Vernon también. Dirás, que cruel de mi parte acusar e involucrar a los demás. Pero eso lo aprendí de ti. Manipular a las personas para que hagan lo que les pides.

-No tomaré represalias en contra de ninguno.- contesto Hi. Hijo, ¿sigues dispuesto a buscarlo?

-No lo sé. ¿Debería? o ¿Tú me dirás dónde encontrarlo?- pregunto enfadado.

-Sé que ha estado cerca de ti. Muy cerca. Hijo, quiero pedirte un favor. Pasemos juntos la navidad aquí en Corea. Que sea la primera de muchos.

-Como sea mamá.- Solo prométeme algo. Esa noche de navidad quiero como presente la verdad. Toda y sin tapujos. Por favor. - suplico Ten.

Las semanas se fueron como agua. La víspera de Navidad había llegado. Días antes Kristian y Vernon habían tomado un avión hacia sus respectivos países para pasar la navidad con sus familias. Ten extrañaba mucho a su amiga.

Se le había hecho una costumbre despertar y ver a Kristian sentada en la sala leyendo artículos del internet con la esperanza de encontrar algo que vinculará a Lee Hi con su ex esposo. Anochecía y Lee Hi por primera vez dejaba el glamour a un lado. Se vistió con unos jeans ajustados y una blusa de seda con manga larga. Unos aretes pequeños que alguna vez le había regalado Kim JongHyun en el colegio. Ten terminaba de bañarse.

Entretanto TaeMin y JongHyun se encontraban en la cama "jugando". Taemin se movía lentamente en círculos encima de JongHyun. Jong ponía sus manos en el pecho bien marcado del maknae y pellizcaba los pezones del mismo. Segundos después, TaeMin se dejaba caer en la cama para permitirle a Jong sentarse dentro de él. Ahora Kim Jong era quien se movía bruscamente. TaeMin gozaba mas tener su pene dentro en Jong . Lo extasiaba más que si fuese al revés. Maknae frotaba los abdominales de su novio con calma. Jong se ocupaba de su propio miembro. Durante horas los chicos se revolcaron en la cama. Segundos antes de llegar al máximo, el móvil de TaeMin timbro. Los dos gritaron y gruñeron dando por finalizado el acto sexual.

-Llegó el momento.- dijo una voz del otro lado del móvil.

-Bien. Gracias hermana.- contesto TaeMin.

JongHyun llenó de delicados besos el hombro de su novio mientras terminaba la conversación por teléfono. TaeMin se puso de pie y entro a la ducha. Los pensamientos de Kim se arremolinaban. La conversación entre él y Kibum se hacia presente en su mente. Hablaría con TaeMin en cuanto saliera de la ducha. Kibum tenía razón, como siempre. Era momento de cerrar ese capítulo en su vida por lo sano. Buscaría a Lee Hi la semana siguiente. Si se encontraba en Corea, entonces el rastreo sería más fácil.

-Es tu turno amor.- ordeno el maknae.

-Antes de ducharme. Es necesario hablar.-El rostro de TaeMin se paralizo.- Es sobre Lee Hi. Desde hace semanas si no es que meses, ha rondado en mi cabeza darle fin a este capítulo de mi vida. Bueno, de nuestras vidas. Creo oportuno hablar y aclarar las cosas con ella. Pienso concertar una cita con ella en cuanto sepa dónde se hospeda.- confeso Jong

-Adelante corazón.- Te apoyo.- Pero no creo que debas esperar más.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto nervioso.-

-Confía en mi cachorro.- camino coqueteando hasta él y lo beso.

Al cabo de dos horas, la pareja estaba lista para la cena de navidad. TaeMin abrió el garaje y entro al auto. Jong no tenía idea donde planeaba llevarlo. Pero confiaba en él. Treinta minutos más tarde arribaron al apartamento de Ten. Jong reconocía el lugar. Algo le decía que esto no iba a terminar bien, vamos, ni siquiera quería que comenzara. TaeMin lo animo a abandonar el auto.

-No te preocupes. - Te dije que confíes en mi como lo has hecho desde el primer día.- tranquilizo a Jong.

-Te seguiré la corriente amor.- contesto con voz inquieta.

Golpearon la puerta. Lee Hi sabía quienes estaban detrás del muro. Debía controlar los nervios. Después de 18 años las cosas se aclararían. Por el bien de todos. Ten camino hasta la puerta y abrió. Sus ojos quedaron viendo a los profesores. Que demonios sucedía. Que jodidos hacían ellos allí. Giro la cabeza hacia su madre perturbado por la escena, le hizo una seña con la mano y ambos entraron. Ten cerró con fuerza tanto que las ventanas de la sala se estremecieron.

Ten camino hasta su madre y se detuvo a su lado. Murmurando las siguientes palabras:

-¿Quién demonios invito a mis profesores?-

-BoA.- contesto mirando a JongHyun. Sabía que si yo me ponía en contacto con tu padre, rechazaría la invitación.

-Mi papá. Quedo pensativo.- ¿Quieres decir que Lee TaeMin es mi padre?-

-No hijo.- JongHyun se congelo al divisar a Lee Hi. Incrédulo se acerco a ella y la saludo.- BoA es hermana de TaeMin.

-Los cuatro se sentaron. Podía sentirse una vibra extraña entre Lee Hi y JongHyun. Luego de cenar. Pasaron a la sala. Ten se sentó junto a su mamá. El silencio gobernaba el noticia sobre BoA y TaMin le había asombrado y sorprendido. El teléfono del joven timbro.

-Mamá ahora vengo.- murmuro.-

-¿Mamá?- pregunto JongHyun.

-Si, Kim. No mentí cuando te dije sobre mi embarazo. Ten es tu hijo.

-TaeMin. Tu planeaste este encuentro.- lo miro a los ojos desconcertado.

-Si. BoA y yo.- No me arrepiento. Ustedes dos deben esclarecer todo ese asunto.

-No estoy molesto, solamente atónito. - contesto JongHyun. Siento mucho haber sido un patán Hi. Siento no haber creído el embarazo. Siento haberte engañado con otro hombre. Por ser soberbio y mentiroso. Desde hace meses quise buscarte y aclarar todo. Debí hacerlo.

-Yo...- se soltó en llanto. Ten escucho los sollozos de su madre y apareció de inmediato.-

-Mamá. Qué sucede. - Es la primera vez que lloras con este sentimiento.- ¿Qué le dijo Sr. Lee, Sr. Kim?

-Hijo.- Ten más respeto a tu padre.- contesto limpiándose las lágrimas.-

-¿Padre?.- pregunto confundido.

-Ten.- interrumpió JongHyun. Así como tú, yo me estoy enterando apenas de mi relación contigo.

-Usted es... mi padre.- contesto abrumado.


End file.
